


Small World

by OverlyCheerfulRat



Series: boo york? [2]
Category: Monster High
Genre: Gen, Referenced prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 14:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15173024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlyCheerfulRat/pseuds/OverlyCheerfulRat
Summary: The day after Cleo's prank, Frankie runs into Holt's twin brother in a bookstore.





	Small World

When it turned out that Frankie couldn’t afford a last minute ticket on a return flight, she grudgingly stayed with her friends, but refused to speak with them. In an attempt to forget the “surprise prostitution” incident, she went to a bookstore instead of out to lunch with them, figuring that it would be the last place on Earth one might encounter a hooker. It was a small, private establishment with only two other customers, and Frankie wondered how it had managed to stay open in Boo York. She had only stopped in because the cafe her friends were eating at was right around the corner, and the sales clerk must have been taking a break, because there was no one behind the counter. The other two customers, an old woman and a boy in his late teens, seemed totally oblivious to her presence.

Not wanting to disturb them, Frankie ducked into an alcove and pretended to be deeply fascinated by the meager selection of books she found there. After several minutes of staring into space and occasionally grabbing one volume or another, someone tapped her on the shoulder. Frankie whirled around, sparking slightly from surprise. It was the teenage boy from before, now looking slightly embarrassed. “Can I help you?” “Um… I’m sorry, but you’re standing in front of the anatomy textbooks,” the boy muttered, staring at the floor. “Oh! I didn’t notice, I was so interested in the… poetry collections…” The boy glanced at her as she moved aside. “They don’t have any fiction here,” he told her, struggling to reach the textbooks on the top shelf. “Which one do you want?” “Oh, uh, that one on the left… yeah, that’s it… thank you.” She handed him the heavy book, and he gave her a grateful smile. “Thanks for helping me… now I don’t have to go find the step ladder.” “No problem, uh, what’s your name?” “Jackson,” the boy responded shyly. “That’s so cute! I’m Frankie, nice to meet you!”

They must have talked for longer than Frankie realized, because her iCoffin buzzed with a text from Draculaura asking what was taking her so long and demanding to know where she had run off to. Frankie glared at the screen for a moment before turning to Jackson and blurting, “Want to go get something to eat?” “Huh? Oh… sure. Just let me pay for this real quick.” Twenty minutes later, they were laughing together in a coffee shop, Frankie having just finished a lengthy story about her friend Clawdeen going to a lesbian bar for the first time. Jackson’s phone went off at that moment, and after glancing at it, he asked Frankie if she would be okay with his brother meeting up with them. “Yeah, of course! I don’t mind at all,” Frankie assured him.

She regretted those words pretty soon. Not ten minutes after Jackson mentioned his brother, an uncomfortably familiar boy with blue skin walked up to them. He and Frankie stared at each other for a minute, before Holt turned to Jackson and gestured to her furiously. “This is the idiot I was telling you about!” “Excuse me?” “You heard me! You were so fucking rude-” “How was I rude?!” “You just assumed I had an STD, you acted like I wasn’t even there while you argued with your friend, who used me for some stupid dare!” “Hang on,” Jackson interrupted. Both monsters turned to look at him. “You’re the client Holt was complaining about?” “Apparently,” Frankie responded in an incredibly annoyed tone. Jackson gave her a dirty look, and Frankie immediately wondered what exactly Holt had said about her. 

They were all quiet for a minute, before Holt turned to Frankie and snapped, “You know, you really wasted my time last night. I wasn’t freezing my ass off on a corner for fun, I need to buy food and pay rent. Did your mummy pal consider that before she had you pick me up, or did she just assume that what I need doesn’t matter because I’m-!” “Holt, sit down,” Jackson muttered. After another glare in Frankie’s direction, Holt did as his brother suggested, playing with his eyebrow piercing. “How are you two related?! You’re nothing alike,” Frankie burst out. “We’re twins. And could both of you please tell me what happened? I don’t know if the version I heard is completely accurate,” Jackson said, to Holt’s obvious annoyance. “My friend Cleo drove me to what I now realize is the red light district, gave me some cash, and told me to take Holt to a motel. I freaked out when he started getting undressed, he explained that he was a prostitute, and then we went to McDonald’s.” 

Jackson nodded. “Yeah, that’s what he said, except there was a lot more cursing.” “They called me a cheap whore,” Holt mumbled under his breath. “Well, you kind of are,” Frankie said pointedly. Jackson frowned at her, and Holt snarled, “I am not! You think I sell my body because I like it or something? No one will hire my brother because he’s human, and one of us has to make money, you judgemental piece of-” “You could get another job,” Frankie interrupted. “Like what?! I don’t have any marketable skills, I’m not good with people, I tried DJing but that doesn’t pay anything. Maybe you could mind your own damn business!” Frankie opened her mouth to say something else, but closed it again when she saw the look on Jackson’s face. “You seemed really nice,” he commented. “I am nice!” “Not to my brother.” “Well, he’s…” “A cheap whore, in your words.” “Cleo said that, not me-” “You act like you agree with her, though.” Frankie looked from one twin to the other, then stood up. “I have to go,” she said shortly. Jackson nodded and watched her walk out, then turned to Holt. “Let’s go home. I have a test to study for.” “Yeah, okay.”


End file.
